Cure Ace
|-|Aguri Madoka= |-|Cure Ace= Summary Aguri Madoka (円亜久里 Madoka Aguri) is the Pretty Cures in DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and part of the Pretty Cure Franchise. A wise and veracious elementary school girl who is the fifth and final member of the DokiDoki Pretty Cures. She holds others to a very disciplined standard to the point she comes across as insensitive, but truly wants to bring the best attributes of others. She is actually a part Princess Marie Ange's heart; the half that wanted to protect her people. Her alter ego is the legendary warrior, Cure Ace, as she's part of the DokiDoki team in their fight to save the Trump Kingdom from the Selfish.. Also known as Natalie and Glitter Ace in the Glitter Force adaptation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, higher when Powered Up | At least 7-B | 4-C Name: Aguri Madoka (Natalie in the Glitter Force version), Cure Ace (Glitter Ace in the Glitter Force version) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 10, 17 as Cure Ace Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, Legendary Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Transformation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Empathic Manipulation (Can channel emotions that awaken powers, dispel evil, and heal), Morality Manipulation (Can return selfish psyches to normal), Purification, Energy Projection, Immobilization, Plant Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her power, speed and durability), Weapon Creation (Able to recreate the broken Magical Lovely Pad), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Possession (Was not affected by Leva and Gula's city-ranged coma-inducing spores, would eventually corrupt the heart of humans and turn them into Jikochou) | All previous, Light Manipulation, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) | All previous, Resistance to Time Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City level (Casually stomped Regina), higher when Powered Up (Should be like the other Cures' powered up form. Fought against Melan, who's fire breath is this powerful) | At least City level (Stronger than before) | Star level (As a predecessor and more experienced Cure, she should be comparable to the Maho Cures) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to the other Cures), likely Sub-Relativistic when powered up | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic when powered up | Massively FTL+ (Was able to keep up with Nightmares and other Cures) Lifting Strength: Class G '(Ace and Heart can hold up King Selfish's Foot) 'Striking Strength: At least City Class, higher when Powered Up | City Class | Star Class Durability: At least City level (Superior to the other Cures), higher when Powered Up | City level | Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. A few meters to tens of meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: Various magical items and weapons: |-|Items and Weapons= File:Love Eyes Pallete.jpg|Love Eyes Palette File:Royal Crystals.jpg|Royal Crystals File:Loveads.png|Cure Loveads File:Love Kiss Rouge.gif|Love Kiss Rouge File:Magical_Lovely_Pad.jpg|Magical Lovely Pad File:Eternal Golden Crown.png|Eternal Golden Crown *'Love Eyes Palette:' Aguri's transformation item. The baby fairy, Ai, then shoots a beam that gives creates the device. Aguri inserts the Loveads. Aguri Mana says the phrase, Pretty Cure Dress Up and uses the power of the Royal Crystals to transform. *'Cure Loveads:' Pins that allow various effects, such as transforming into Pretty Cure and using an attack. *'Love Kiss Rouge:' A magical weapon that takes the form of a lipstick. It allows Cure Ace to use her attack, Ace Shot. *'Magical Lovely Pad:' A legendary weapon that is part of the Three Sacred Treasures. It is described as a crystal mirror "that reveals all". It allows Cure Ace to use her attack Ace Mirror Flash and the group attack Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush. *'Eternal Golden Crown:'A legendary weapon that is part of the Three Sacred Treasures. It is described as a crown made of pure gold that "possessed all knowledge". After touching it, Aguri knew of her true identity, being a part of Marie Ange, and fully unrestricted her transformation to five minutes. Intelligence: Above average, shown to be wise for her age. Weaknesses: She can only stay transformed for five minutes| None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Aguri Madoka= File:Precure Dress Up.gif|Pretty Cure Dress Up! File:Aguri applies shades.gif|Apply shades of power! File:Cure Ace.gif|Loves Trump Card, Cure Ace! Transform: Aguri can use the power of her fairy companion Ai along with the Cure Loveads and Royal Crystals to transform into the legendary Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Ace. * Pretty Cure Dress Up!: Ai creates the Love Eyes Palette. Aguri says the phrase Pretty Cure Dress Up, taps the royal crystals and applies eye shadows. She then transforms into Ace. |-|Cure Ace= File:Ace Shot (Red ver.).gif|Splash of Color! Love Kiss Rouge! File:Ace Shot (Purple ver.).gif|(Purple ver.) File:Ace Shot (Yellow ver.).gif|(Yellow ver.) File:Ace Shot (Blue ver.).gif|(Blue ver.) File:Ace Shot BOOM!.gif|Ace Shot Boom! File:Powered up Ace.gif|Powered Up File:Ace Mirror Flash.gif|Ace Mirror Flash File:Winged Ace.gif|Angel Wings File:Precure Royal Lovely Straight Flush.gif|Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush * Ace Shot Boom: Cure Ace's first attack. She uses the Love Kiss Rouge and applies lipstick and blows a kiss that takes a shape of a heart. Ace then fires a large red beam at the opponent and can purify them. *'Purple Version:' A purple beam that immobilizes the opponent. *'Yellow Version:' A yellow beam that binds the opponent in vines. *'Blue Version:' A blue beam that traps the opponent in a bubble. * Powered Up: Cure Ace surpasses her initial base power after her resolve to be protect her friend and teammates. She can also increase her power, speed, and durability. * Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta , and Cure Sword. Using the Magical Lovely Pad, they all create a deck of cards and give them to Cure Heart. She then proceeds to throw it against the opponent. * Ace Mirror Flash: Using the Magical Lovely Pad, Cure Ace creates a mirrors that surround the opponent. She then moves her hand in a triangle pattern, creating a reflecting light that bounces off the mirrors around the opponent, blinding them. * Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta , and Cure Sword. Using the Magical Lovely Harp, the Cures are granted with wings that allows them to fly. They then use the power of the Magical Lovely Harp to fire a purification beam that disperses and showers the opponent. Key: Base | Magical Lovely Pad | All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Wind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4